


They're Not Dolls

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dolls, F/M, Marichat, Reveal, Slight Embarrasment, adrien dolls, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: Who knew a couple of dolls could cause so much trouble?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	They're Not Dolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendiptitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendiptitty/gifts).



> This is a work for my dear friend crunchy. She just said reveal, so this is what I came up with. Sorry if it seems a little rushed I'm bad at writing reveals.

Adrien sighed, falling onto his bed. 

He had been stuck in photoshoots all day with very little breaks. Normally they wouldn’t be scheduled so close together, but Hawkmoth’s akumas had disrupted so many that they had no choice. 

The photoshoots had been for the _Adrien_ dolls, a new product _Gabriel_ was testing out to promote Adrien’s model career. Even though the idea seemed crazy to him, he had to admit the dolls looked very lifelike. He got to keep one after the shoot, which he thought was pretty nice. 

“Adrien, your schoolwork is on your desk,” Nathalie informed him, walking into his room. She dropped a stack of papers on his desk and walked out without another word. 

Groaning, Adrien lifted himself off of the bed and moved over to the desk. If he wanted to get a decent night’s sleep, it would be best for him to start on his work. 

“You know now that you have a doll of you, you can make him smooch Ladybug instead of Chat Noir,” Plagg commented, phasing out of Adrien’s bag. “It’s the closest you’ll get to spots kissing the real you.”

“Yeah, but if Ladybug was kissing Adrien, I would kinda want her to be detransformed.” Adrien sighed, picking up the Ladybug and Adrien dolls that sat on his desk. He glanced at them, unconsciously moving the dolls closer. “If only she knew, I-”

“Uh, Adrien?” Adrien spun around in his chair at the sound of the feminine voice only to come face to face with a slightly red Ladybug. 

“L-Ladybug! Uh, what brings you by?” Adrien went to scratch behind his head, but instead of feeling his hand, he felt the plastic of the Adrien doll. His eyes widened, realizing he had both the Ladybug and Adrien doll in his hand. 

Blushing, Adrien threw the dolls back on his desk, causing Ladybug to turn even redder. He could only hope that Ladybug didn’t see what he was about to make them do. That would be completely embarrassing. 

“Uh...nice dolls.” Adrien let out a muffled cry and buried his face in his hands. Ladybug probably thinks that he’s some weirdo who fantasizes about her. 

“That’s not what I meant! Uh, ohmygosh, I’m so sorry. I probably shouldn’t have stopped by. I’ll, uh, I’ll just go. Gave hood n aight!” Ladybug moved toward the window that she had come in. 

“Wait! No!” Adrien stood up, grabbing Ladybug’s arm. “I mean-uh-you don’t have to go.”

Adrien let go of her arm and sat down on his couch. Ladybug followed but didn’t sit down.

“I actually can’t stay. The Ladyblogger, Alya I think, told me to give this to you. She said something about not being able to drop it off at the front. She just happened to catch me on patrol, and so I guess I really couldn’t refuse, ya know being a superhero and all...” Ladybug let out a dry laugh, looking anywhere but at Adrien. 

It made sense. He and Nathalie just arrived back at the mansion, so no one would have been here to receive any packages. And Alya was in good standing with the superheroine. Still Adrien couldn’t shake the feeling there was more to this visit than she was letting on.

Adrien stared at Ladybug patiently, waiting for her to give him whatever Alya had sent her with. 

“So...what did Alya send?” 

“Oh, right! Uh.” Ladybug opened her yo-yo and stuck her hand in. She struggled for a bit tugging at whatever was in her yo-yo. “Just. Give. Me. One. Seco-Ah Ha!”

In her attempts, Ladybug had fallen over, but she proudly held up a light blue colored box with little flowers decorated all over it. “From the Ladyblogger.”

Adrien helped Ladybug up and then took the box from her.

“Well, I should get going. Bug out!” With that Ladybug swung out the open window.

Adrien watched until she had disappeared into the dark of the night. 

“Could that have been any more embarrassing?” Adrien left the box on the couch and fell back in his desk chair. Plagg floated down from his hiding spot, cackling. 

“I mean that could’ve been worse,” Plagg said, floating onto Adrien’s shoulder.

“How so?”

“She could’ve let you finish by having them kiss.”

Adrien groaned as Plagg cackled much louder. 

\-------

_Two weeks later_

Marinette was very grateful for Ladybug’s miraculous cure. 

The akuma battle that afternoon had gotten very nasty and ended up destroying most of the 21st arrondissement. 

She was so grateful the attack was during school or else it would’ve been impossible for her to explain why she hadn’t been in her room once Ladybug’s cure fixed everything. 

After Marinette had assured her parents that she was alright, she retreated upstairs to her room. 

Tikki immediately floated over to her little bed to nap and Marinette walked over to her desk. Pulling out her schoolwork, she worked until it had gotten dark, taking the occasional break to stretch her limbs. 

It had gotten so late that she heard her parents go to bed. When she looked at the clock she was surprised to see that it was 23:00. 

Quickly finishing the problem she was working on, Marinette went to go get ready for bed. 

It was just as she had finished putting on her pajamas that she heard a loud thunk coming from her balcony. 

The noise meant one of two things. Either Chat Noir was coming to ‘check’ up on her, or it was an akuma that had something against her. 

Assuming that it was the former, Marinette opened up her trap door only for water to splash onto her face. Apparently it had started raining and she hadn’t noticed. 

“Chat?” Marinette called out. 

“I’m here.” Chat appeared near the trap door, his entire body drenched in the rain. 

“Come inside!” Marinette grabbed onto his hand and forced him down with her. He pulled the trapdoor closed behind him, and the two were left in her room. 

“Stay right here, I’m going to get some towels.”

Marinette quickly hurried downstairs and grabbed as many towels as she could. 

When she got back up to her room, Chat was there looking at something at her desk. It wasn’t until she got closer that she saw it was her Adrien and Marinette doll that she had left out. She had arranged them such that they were holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Hey! Here are those towels!” she said, pushing him away from her desk. 

“Aw princess. I can’t believe you made a doll for yourself to go with the Agreste one.” Chat had a mischievous grin on his face. She was about ready to slap the grin right off his face if he didn’t stop. “How long did it take you to make the Marinette one look like that?”

Marinette turned around to fix and hide the dolls, trying to come up with a lie. It wasn’t like she could just tell him that she took the Ladybug doll and removed the spots and mask. That could out her as Ladybug, which was the last thing she wanted to do. 

“It didn’t take me that long,” she commented nonchalantly. 

“I’m just a little curious. Do you make them kiss?” Chat made a kissy face in her direction. She threw one of her pillows at him, which caused him to lose his balance and fall pretty hard on the floor. 

Marinette laughed as he hit the floor. Chat crossed his arms and pouted as she continued to laugh. She went to help him up off the floor, wiping away some tears that had formed. 

“It’s not a bad thing if you do. I won’t tell. If you wanna know a little secret.” Chat looked around for a second before leaning in closer to Marinette. “I sometimes make me and Ladybug kiss with dolls. It’s really dumb…”

Chat’s voice drowned out as Marinette’s thoughts swam. “Adrien?”

Chat paused in his talking, face turning white as a sheet. 

“Wait, no, don’t answer that. You just reminded me of Adrien. I just had seen him one time doing that, but that doesn’t mean you’re him. A bunch of people can play with dolls and make them kiss. It’s not like just you and Adrien play with dolls like that.” Marinette rambled, ignoring the shock on Chat’s face. 

“Ladybug?” Chat breathed. Marinette froze, stopping in her ramblings. “You’re Ladybug. You’re the only person who has ever caught me with the dolls.”

Marinette couldn’t tell if it was just the ridiculousness of the situation or if she was just extremely tired, but she broke out laughing. She ended up falling over on the floor, and it didn’t take long for Chat to join her. 

“I can’t believe.” Marinette paused to giggle. “We found out because of some silly dolls.”

Chat propped his elbow up from his position on the floor to look at her. “Not just dolls. Action figures.”


End file.
